First Love Never Dies
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: With help of her friends after a nasty breakup with her fiancé, Aubrey bumps into a high school ex-boyfriend and finds herself head over heels for him again...Just as things were looking brighter for Aubrey, she is soon to figure out that she is left with something that will never let her forget her fiancé...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay yes, I deleted First Love Promises but I wasn't happy about it so I changed it up and produced this with the help of Sarah and Hutchie.**

**Jesse didn't attend barden, the whole Beca/Aubrey clash still happened.**

**So yeah, "You're who?" will get an update tomorrow, well today, you know what I mean **

**So tell me what you think guys! :)**

* * *

**First Love Never Dies**

_Aubrey unlocked the door and stepped into her fiancé's apartment that she was soon going to share with him after they managed to sell her small, one bedroom home. She whipped her head around the doorframe of the living room door._

_"Ryan?" she asked but no one answered. She had called him this morning saying she was going to come by later but she thought she might surprise him by showing up earlier. Aubrey didn't bother removing her shoes or coat, for one-she didn't know if he was actually home and secondly it was the middle of December and it didn't seem like any heating was on. The bathroom door was wide open so he wasn't in there so there was only one last place to look, the bedroom, the bedroom that the two shared whenever Aubrey was there, which was most of the time anyway especially since he asked her to marry her last week. Slowly opening the door, Aubrey was met with a sight she would never forget, the sight of your fiancé being straddled by another woman that was only in her underwear garments. The sound of her keys and phone hitting the floor seemed to be the only thing that she heard, she could make out Ryan's lips moving but she couldn't hear anything as the other woman leapt off his lap and started scrambling for her clothes._

_"Aubrey please! I swear-"Tears were stinging Aubrey's eyes but she needed to be strong and Anger was taking over hurt anyways as she marched up to the up to the half naked woman that was previously attacking her fiancé's face with her tongue. "Aubrey, no! Don't touch her!" Ryan bounced up from the bed and stood between the two women._

_"Don't? Don't touch her? How's about I touch you would that make you feel better?!" Aubrey yelled, slapping Ryan across the face causing him to press his hand to the area she struck. Aubrey stepped backwards towards the door again "I didn't think you were that kind of guy Ryan, I really didn't" She said quieter than before, letting one tear escape._

_"I'm not-"_

_"You never told me you had a wife" The other woman said in annoyance as she stared at Aubrey's left hand. _

_"Fiancée" Ryan corrected, looking down at his hands, feeling embarrassed and stupid...he had blown in big time. "Aubrey's my fiancée" He mumbled._

_"Aubrey was your fiancée" Aubrey spoke to him in 3__rd__ person as she removed the ring from her finger and tossed it at his feet. "I'm calling the girls to help me with my stuff..." She quickly picked up her belongs that she had dropped out of shock and slammed the bedroom door behind her, making a quick exit out of his apartment. Once she was in the elevator she quickly found Chloe's name under her contacts and hit the call button._

_"Hello?" Aubrey recognised the voice but not as Chloe's._

_"Beca? Why do you have Chloe's phone?" Yeah, Beca and Aubrey are what you call friends now but she really just wanted to talk to Chloe right now._

_"Uh she went to take a shower so Stacie and I jumped on the opportunity to go through her phone" She heard the giggle of Stacie, another one of her friends in the background which made Beca laugh along. Beca and Stacie had just graduated college just before summer this year and despite them only being only three years younger than Chloe and herself, they were by far the most childlike out of the four._

_"Beca..." Aubrey groaned which turned into a sob that she couldn't control._

_"Oh my god, Bree are you okay?" Aubrey half-smiled through the tears as she got out the elevator and exited the building because hearing the concern in her enemy from senior year's voice made her think back to her college years that she spent with the vertically challenged girl, it's like now they both realise that they just didn't seem to see how similar they actually were, they were both so passionate about doing something they loved._

_"I uh need you, Stacie and Chloe to come help me...I caught Ryan with another girl" Aubrey choked out._

_"That son of a bitch!" Beca exclaimed once Stacie gasped then followed by a fumbling of the phone "Stacie!"_

_"That dick better say goodbye to his junk!" Stacie was now the one she could hear clearly down the line. Aubrey wiped her cheeks and sighed, this is why she would much rather Chloe answer the phone than the two children..._

_"Girls! Will you please just get Chloe and come and help me with my stuff?" Aubrey's voice cracked halfway through her sentence._

_"Oh yeah right! We'll be over as soon as we can but be prepared for a whining ginger because she couldn't get her hair dried quick enough" Beca rushed out and Aubrey could hear her moving around telling Stacie to 'Hurry up!'_

_"Thanks Beca" She whispered before hanging up and getting into her car, sinking down in the seat as she broke down in tears...she had lost everything._

* * *

Aubrey dragged herself out of her thoughts of what happened yesterday when she saw the cashiers hand thrust out in front of her.

"Oh sorry" Aubrey blinked a few times as she came back to reality and rummaged in her handbag, pulling out her purse and taking out $20 dollars before placing it in the cashiers hand. Aubrey looked out the shop window, it was icy cold outside, it was going to snow and she was sure of it.

"And here's your change"

"Oh" Aubrey turned around and took the money out of the cashier's hand, placing it in the respective places of her purse, one for her notes and one for her coins. "Thank you" She threw her purse in her handbag and grabbed the bag that was on the counter.

"You're welcome, have a nice day" She heard the lady call after her once she started to walk away.

"You too!" Aubrey didn't understand why but she was feeling a lot better today even though she and Ryan had only broke up yesterday as she walks out the door she curses herself for forgetting gloves because the wind was so icy, it stung her skin. She got to her car as quick as possible and placed both her bags on the passenger's seat as she sat down. Once she got herself settled with her seat belt on she put the keys in the ignition and tried to start the car but failed. "You have got to be kidding me" she muttered to herself, trying once again but only getting the same outcome. After trying a 3rd time without any luck, she slapped her hand off the steering wheel, only realising it was a stupid idea once she was holding her hand in pain. She groaned and rested her forehead on top of the steering wheel.

"I couldn't help but notice that your car wasn't starting and my brother owns a garage if you want me to give him a call?" Aubrey lifted her head and turned her head to find a man standing at her window, offering her help. She squinted her eyes at the man in the beanie hat, there was something that struck her and then she clicked. "No way" she whispered to herself, sitting up straighter to get a better look. "Jesse? Jesse Swanson?" she asked.

"Aubrey?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Aubrey nodded her head slowly has her mouth opened and closed a few times trying to figure out what to say. Aubrey and Jesse dated in high school, sophomore year through to the end of senior year but broke things off when Aubrey went to college and Jesse when to chase his dream of becoming a movie scorer. Aubrey was heartbroken but seemed to mend her heart after having a few boyfriends through college and then she met Ryan and forgot all about Jesse.

"This is...so weird" She let out a laugh, shaking her head.

"Who would have thought huh?" he laughed, taking his beanie off to run his fingers through his hair. "You remember Jace, right?"

"Your older brother? Yeah I remember him" She chuckled to herself as memories of Jace teasing herself and Jesse came back to her.

"Well as I said, he owns a garage if you want me to call him to tow your car?" He asked before flashing his trademark smile that was still as contagious as ever.

"How much?" she scrunched up her nose waiting to be hit with some extortionate price.

"Aubrey, you're a family friend and Jace will be happy to see you again, he won't charge a penny" He assured, waving it off like nothing.

"I couldn't do that Jesse" She glanced down at her lap before reuniting their gaze.

"Honestly Bree, it's perfectly okay, come on I'll drive you there in my car" He opened the car door and gestured for her to climb out. She obliged grabbing her bags with her only to find once she stepped out, Jesse took the grocery bag from her. "Allow me" he grinned. She rolled her eyes then gave him a funny look as they walked to his car that was only a few metres away.

"Did you call me Bree?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry is that a little weird? Ya know just coming acr-"

"No, no, it's just...its weird hearing you say it again after all these years" She couldn't help but smile at him behind his back as he unlocked his car door. Although Aubrey couldn't see it, Jesse also had the biggest grin on his face, he had just came across his best friend from his teenage years, he also believed this was a sign...everything happens for a reason.

"So how's life treating you, Miss Posen?" Jesse asked, leading her around the side of the car and opening the door for her.

"Well..." she trailed off, Jesse took the opportunity so he could close the door and run around the other side to get in the car. "It was almost 'Mrs'"

"Well congra-wait _'almost'_ what do you mean by '_almost'_?"

"Well my boyfriend asked me to marry him last week but then just yesterday..." she swallowed hard "I walked into the bedroom to find a half naked woman on top of him...so I called everything off, gave him the ring back and left him...two of my friends were ready to kill him but I couldn't lose them too if they went to jail" she chuckled at the memory of Chloe having to control Beca and Stacie.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Aubrey" Jesse placed a hand on her knee which she just stared at and he swiped it away. "Sorry" he mumbled awkwardly.

"Don't be, I just wish I saw past the fake love and found the asshole within" She murmured, fiddling with the strap of her handbag.

"Can't believe someone could actually treat you like that, Bree" Jesse shook his head out of frustration and anger as he banged his palms off the steering wheel. Frustrated because he let her go and angry because he wanted to get his hands on this guy and tell him how insensitive he is.

"Don't worry about it, Jess; honestly I'm glad he's out my hair. Anyway you were going to call Jace?"

"Oh, yeah! I'll only be two minutes" He held up his two fingers before climbing out the car with his phone in hand. Aubrey didn't take her eyes off him as he made the call, it had always amused her watching him on the phone, he was always so comical with his extravagant hand gestures.

"He's still an idiot" she giggled to herself as she watched him hang up the phone, she quickly composed herself as he got back in the car but she still had this stupid smile on her face.

"What?" he asked, smirking as he clipped in his seatbelt.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Jace is on his way, his garage is like a 5 minute drive so I'll take you there and we'll wait on him" he explained, starting the car.

"So what happened with um LA?" She asked, uncertain of the question though because maybe things didn't quite go as he planned. He pulled away from the curb and cleared his throat.

"Things didn't really work out so I came back here and just started helping Jace out" He shrugged.

"Sorry, you didn't get what you want, seems like we're both on the same page now, huh?" She let out a half hearted laugh.

"I can't believe it's been so many years, Aubrey. I'm not gonna lie, I missed us being...friends" Jesse hesitated, not wanted to freak her out by using the wrong words.

"Me too, Jesse, me too" She sighed as she stared absently out the window.

"We should properly catch up some time?" It came out more question like than Jesse would've liked.

"Sure" Aubrey didn't want to sound over eager because, really she did love catching up with old friends, finding out where life as lead them.

"So Jesse..." she teased "Special lady in your life?" she asked.

"Nope, not yet anyways...had a few girlfriends when I came back here but nothing special" He explained "Oh and here we are!" Before Aubrey could get a word out the car was stopped outside the garage. The two got out the car, Jesse opening Aubrey's door for her obviously.

Not long after, Jace arrived in the tow truck, towing Aubrey's car.

"Well, well, well, long time no see, Aubrey!" Jace exclaimed, climbing out of the truck, walking towards Aubrey with his arms open. She rolled her eyes as she met him half way and accepted the hug; he lifted her off the ground slightly making her squeal.

"Hey! How come you got a hug and I never!" Jesse exclaimed but then realised how awkward that would make Aubrey feel.

"I get all the girls!" Jace shrugged earning a shove from Aubrey, who then turned back to Jesse and walked slowly towards him, fiddling with her fingers as she did so.

"Aubrey you don't have to, I was just joking around...you know I don't want to make you feel weird about it" He laughed it off, trying not to seem awkward.

"Its fine Jess, honestly, it's not weird, I've not seen you in ages a little hug won't hurt right?" He smiled and opened his arms and Aubrey wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her close, closer than she would've thought but that didn't cause her to pull away, actually she buried her head in his shoulder because the icy wind was stinging her face, yeah that's it.

"Hey Aubrey!" Jace called, causing the two to detach with an awkward clearing of the throat. "I'm gonna have to keep this over night, you cool to come back and pick it up tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah no problem"

"I'll drive you home" Jesse offered, leading her back to his car.

"Bye, Jace!" Aubrey called after Jesse's older brother, who waved to her and she got in the car followed by Jesse. "Thanks for that Jesse"

"For what?" He asked innocently.

"For letting Jace fix my car for free"

"Ah, don't worry about it, Jace adores you" He laughed, thinking about the way his big brother used to act towards Aubrey when they were dating.

* * *

It didn't take long to arrive at Aubrey's house, they were both sad to see each other go but they knew they would most likely see each other tomorrow.

"You gonna be there tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course, oh and don't worry about a specific time just pop by whenever you're ready" He smiled at her. Even his smile brought back so many memories of them together.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Aubrey, Chloe, Beca and Stacie were sitting (well lying in Beca's case) on Aubrey's double bed as they talked about the stuff they always talk about but the break up was brought up a few times.

"Beca, would you slow down on the nutella?" Chloe teased, trying to kick the spoon out of Beca's hand but she skilfully pulled it out the way and shoved it in her mouth.

"How about no? It's period food okay? I'm allowed." She said as best as one can with a spoon hanging out their mouth. Beca's statement made Aubrey's period clock tick.

"That's it!" Aubrey explained, earning a raised eyebrow from Beca since she still had the spoon in her mouth.

"That's what?" Stacie asked. Aubrey stood up from the bed and walked across the room.

"Bree, where are you going?" Chloe asked, she ignored the rest of the girls for a moment as she looked at her calendar. December 15th. Yup, she was right.

"It's just something felt off today but now it's solved, I'm meant to get my period today but I haven't" She shrugged as she climbed back onto the bed. "No big deal"

"It _can_ be quite a big deal, Bree" Chloe said with concern.

"Don't worry; I miss it if I get stressed anyways"

"And are you stressed?" Stacie asked.

"Ye-wait" she wasn't really stressed, actually coming across Jesse brightened her day, she was feeling good about herself...well not anymore now that Chloe had sent thoughts flying threw her head. "Not really actually, I'm feeling pretty good about myself"

"When was the last time you and Ryan had sex?" Chloe blurted out. Thinking of Ryan made her sick but thinking about having sex with Ryan disgusted her.

"Ugh...about a month ago...I think" she said quietly, she hated answering questions about her sex life, it was embarrassing. She still got a red face when ever Beca and Stacie would make an immature, sexual joke.

"Uh um...Bree come here" Chloe took Aubrey's hand and stood her sideways in front of the mirror, standing behind her and putting her hands on Aubrey's waist before lifting her shirt up.

"I can't be..."Aubrey breathed out.

"Dude, you had sex last month-" Beca started but was cut off by Stacie.

"You went _that _long without sex?!"

"Shut up Stace! As I was saying you had sex last month and you've missed your period...if you ask me? Sounds like you are" She deadpanned before popping another spoonful of chocolate in her mouth.

"Maybe you should take a couple of tests" Chloe suggested.

* * *

After taking three pregnancy tests Aubrey walked back into the bedroom which was silent and now all eyes were on her. The three girls on the bed all raised their eyebrows. Aubrey nodded her head slowly as fear took over her body, she honestly felt physically sick. The girls sat there in shock, the reaction wouldn't be as bad if Aubrey was still with the man that actually impregnated her but she wasn't, she left him yesterday, she didn't want him in her life anymore but the truth is...a part of him always will be.

"I'm-"Aubrey started.

"Pregnant" Chloe continued.

"With my-"Aubrey's tone of voice didn't change, actually everyone's voice in the room was on the same tone.

"Ex-fiancé's" Beca said.

"Baby..."Stacie finished. Aubrey's life was about to change forever just as she thought she could start talking to Jesse again she just gained extra weight on her shoulders due to her ex-fiancé.

* * *

**My personal favourite bit was the last part when the four girls create a sentence with them all saying something...anyway so Bree is knocked up by her ex-fiancé who she dumped yesterday and now shes beginning to develop lost feelings for jesse...basically her life's a fucked up piece of shit...tell me what you thought! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup nerds?! Yay! Chapter 2! this chapter is a bit shorter than the last but I'm gonna be writing chapter 4 of you're who? after I upload this so if ya follow keep an eye out!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this guys, it's a little short but hey ho we can deal right?**

* * *

**First Love Never Dies**

Aubrey allowed the tears to fall in front of three of the most important people in her life. Her friends. She was never really comfortable crying in front of her parents, especially her father, because according to him, crying was a sign of weakness and Aubrey wasn't weak. Oh no, She looked up to her father. Growing up she was always the best, she always had to ace that test in school and when Aubrey plucked up the courage to actually tell him she had a boyfriend (Jesse) he was disappointed in her to say the least. She had managed to get into an argument with her father because he was threatening her to break up with Jesse because it would interfere with her school work but with her mother reassuring him that she was a responsible young lady that wouldn't do anything stupid with a boy at the age of sixteen. Jesse, himself was always on Aubrey's side but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel intimidated whenever he stepped into the Posen household, her father would always make Jesse seem small, even in front of Aubrey herself, who was still frightened to stand up to her father at sixteen but as she grew older she seemed to find some sense but after she broke up with Jesse, Aubrey managed to escape her father by going off to college.

"What's my dad going to s-say?" Aubrey choked out into her best friend's neck. Chloe had been holding Aubrey close ever since the blonde re-entered the room with the news.

"Stand up to him. My dad tried to come back into my life after leaving my mom and I" There was another area where Aubrey and Beca could relate within. Talking about their fathers was a touchy subject for both of them. Both for different reasons, Beca's father left her at a tender age and just tried to step back into her life like nothing was wrong whilst Aubrey being an only child, her father wanted her to be the best of the best because apparently, second place is the first loser. All these quotes often angered Aubrey to no end but she put up with it and tried her best to make her father happy.

"Chloe, can you go into the drawer behind you and grab my phone, please?" Aubrey, let go of Chloe, letting her swing her legs off the bed to open the drawer of her bedside table. She wiped her eyes, she needed call her mother and she couldn't even cry to her mom because she knew her father would be listening.

"Bree, was this your senior prom?" Chloe asked softly and Aubrey froze, watching the red head climbing back on the bed with the phone in one hand and a picture in the other.

"Um…yeah" Aubrey sighed as Stacie took the picture from Chloe's grasp.

"Oh well, hello! Who's he? I'd tap that!"Aubrey couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at Stacie's comment because it was just so…Stacie.

"That's…Jesse, he was uh…my first boyfriend" She mumbled, playing with her fingers. Aubrey wanted to become close friends with Jesse again but there was no chance now because when she breaks it to him that she's pregnant, he is most likely to run for the hills.

"Aw! Oh my god! Bree, why didn't you tell me about all this?" Chloe asked curiously, rubbing her hand in circles on her blonde best friend's back.

"I had just broken up with him before college…" Aubrey picked up the picture of her and Jesse dressed up for their prom "I was trying to forget about him, so I didn't bring it up." Staring at the picture, memories flooded back. It was nostalgic; all the memories of how happy she was with Jesse but the memory of her breaking up with Jesse began to haunt her more than ever. She tried to blink back the tears, gliding her thumb across the picture that was always kept in her drawer ever since they broke up. She didn't know why but if Aubrey didn't have the picture she felt like there was a part of her world that was missing.

"I'm so sorry, Bree…as they say, you never really forget your first love because they're like the first one you experience everything with" Chloe said softly.

"Look, I better actually call my mom. Beca, Stacie you wouldn't mind leaving just now would you? I kind of want as little people here right now"

"No problem, come on shorty"

"I'm not even gonna try and fight back" Beca sighed, climbing off the bed along with Stacie.

"That's because you know it's the truth" Stacie laughed as she exited the room. Beca opened her mouth to say something but stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Uh…good luck…with your um dad, Aubrey." She stared down at the floor awkwardly, only lifting her head to give Aubrey a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Beca" Aubrey said quietly.

"Bye guys" Beca whispered before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Aubrey let out a deep breath as she unlocked her phone and called her parent's home phone, pressing the loudspeaker button.

"I'm scared Chloe"

"Shh, don't be, you're twenty-six, I'm sure they'll understand" Chloe, soothed, brushing one of Aubrey's hair's out of her face.

"Yeah, they would understand if I was still with the man that actually got me pregnant" Aubrey snapped. "I'm sure-"

_"Hello?"_ Aubrey froze and grabbed Chloe's hand as the deep voice of her father rung through her ears.

"Uh…Hi, daddy" Aubrey's voice was shaking and Chloe tightened her grip on her hand whilst wrapping her other arm around her waist. "Is mom there?"

"_Not right at this moment, she's out just now. Do you want me to take a message for her?"_ He asked. Aubrey swallowed hard; she was going to have to tell her father one way or another.

"Um…" She glanced at Chloe, who was nodding for her to go on. Aubrey cleared her throat. "Well…" She mumbled.

_"Aubrey, don't mumble now"_ Her father said sternly and she pushed her hair behind her ears and sat up.

"Okay dad, this is a little awkward but…around 5 or so weeks ago, Ryan and I…" She took a deep breath because what she was about to see was extremely uncomfortable for her to say to her dad "We had…um sex…" She heard her father clear his throat uncomfortably on the other end of the line. "And I'm due my period, dad…and I haven't got it" Aubrey choked out the last few words before bursting into tears.

_"Aubrey…"_

"I-I took three pregnancy tests and they all came up positive" She sobbed. "Please don't be angry with me dad" She pleaded.

_"So, my daughter is pregnant with the man that cheated on her. That's reassuring, Aubrey."_

"Dad, I'm sorry-"

_"Aubrey, your mother and I had this conversation about contraception with you, when you were a teenager. Surely you would've been on the pill or use protection if you have been with the young man for so long"_

"I know dad, I remember that talk, and you guys were obsessive. I mean as soon as I mentioned Jesse, mom suggested the pill! It's like you guys thought as soon as I turned sixteen I would go out, get drunk and have sex. Anyways Jesse wasn't stupid, he always had-that's beside the point, I wasn't going to do _it_ with Jesse anyways, I was just as afraid of teenage pregnancy as you two were"

_"Aubrey, what is going to happen to your life? A single working mother, what about your career?"_

"Well, I was going to tell you earlier but I didn't. I figured out that I didn't want to spend anymore years studying medicine, it's not what I want to do and I want to start fresh so I quit my job just now." Aubrey closed her eyes, waiting for the booming voice of her father to yell down the line. She didn't want to waste her life studying, she wanted to do what she wanted in life, not what her father wanted.

_"You what?!"_ He yelled _"All those years you've spent studying for a proper career and you just throw that all away?!"_

"Dad, I'm not passionate about health and medicine"

"_I told you joining that silly singing group wasn't a good idea!_" Chloe's grip tightened around Aubrey's waist.

"It was the best thing that happened to me; I met the most important people in my life there…especially Chloe" She said quietly and Chloe pulled her closer so she could rest her head on her best friends shoulder.

_"Yes, Chloe is a nice girl but the other two I've met, the inappropriate brunette and the shorter, alternative girl with the tattoos and piercings who I don't approve of_." Aubrey gripped the covers in a tight fist.

"They're still my friends dad" Aubrey's tears were turning into tears of anger and hurt, she cared for all the Bellas but she seemed to connect with Chloe, Stacie and Beca way more. "Stacie is truly a lovable, selfless woman and Beca? Beca and I got off on the wrong foot but her and I have way more in common than you actually think, none of us are perfect dad, we all have flaws but that's what makes us connect together" Tears were full blown, streaming down her face now.

_"I don't want to hear anymore, Aubrey. To say the least? I'm disappointed that you could've been so irresponsible"_

"But dad-"

_"No, Aubrey, I'll get your mother to call you when she gets back, I don-"_Aubrey cut her father off by ending the call, she couldn't listen to her father go on like that, criticizing her and her friends. She collapsed into Chloe's arms and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Can I ask a favor, Chloe?"

"Anything" she replied softly, pushing Aubrey up by her shoulders so she could face her.

"I need to go pick up my car tomorrow, it wouldn't start so it's at the garage. Would you drive me?"She asked hopefully.

"Of course, what time?"

"Whenever" And with that, Aubrey collapsed back into her best friend's arms and continued to cry.

* * *

The next again morning, Aubrey and Chloe pulled up outside the garage. The two sat in the car for a moment and Chloe glanced at Aubrey, who was just staring at the garage.

"Do you remember that prom photo?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Jesse's brother works here…I ran into Jesse yesterday and he was the one that drove me here" Aubrey couldn't help the small smile that started to grow on her face at the thought of the man.

"Well?..." Chloe trailed off in a teasing manner as she bit back a smile.

"Well what?"

"Do you still like him?" She asked.

"Yeah-I mean like yeah it's like we're really good friends again" Aubrey stuttered, feeling the colour rush to her cheeks.

"Uh huh?"

"Let's just go!" Aubrey pushed, climbing out of the car, trying to push the blush back down. As the two women entered the garage, Aubrey was met by her car but it wasn't how it was before, it had a brand new coat of black paint on it much to Aubrey's surprise. She looked around as she walked around her car, Jace nor Jesse was to be seen anywhere.

"Wow-Hey, Bree, I think you have yourself a secret admirer"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, walking around to meet Chloe at the hood of the car.

"Here" Aubrey stared at the object in Chloe's hand. It was her favourite flower, a white carnation that had a note attached. "It was sitting on the hood of your car" She opened up the note, it was an old piece of paper, it was torn at some of the edges but even just glancing at it, she recognized it straight away.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetheart_

_Lots of Love, Jesse xxx_

"P.S, Hope you like the new coat of paint" Aubrey jumped at the sound of Jesse's voice "Oh, I hope that note wasn't a little weird, it's just I've kept it ever since our first valentine's day and maybe you wanted to see it?" he explained, awkwardly.

"Aw!" Chloe cooed which earned her a death glare from Aubrey.

"No, it's-I didn't know you kept it" Aubrey tilted her head as the man walked towards her.

"Well, uh you kinda left it behind when you left so I thought I might as well keep it" He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"I can't believe you remembered" She breathed. "After 10 years, you still remember my favourite flower?" she teased, nudging him with her elbow.

"Uh, I'll just go. Bree I'll call you later" Chloe walked out of the garage, backwards, smiling at the sight of the two facing away from her, sitting on the hood of Aubrey's car. Aubrey just waved her hand at Chloe before turning back to Jesse.

"Of course I remember" Jesse said proudly. Aubrey thought back to her first valentine's day whilst she was dating Jesse.

* * *

_Aubrey was instructed to be at school 10 minutes early by her boyfriend, Jesse. It was Valentine's Day and she had no clue what he had up his sleeve, nor did she know where he actually was. She thought she could get her books ready for her first class so she went to her locker. After opening it, she picked up a note that was on top of her geography book. _

_Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetheart_

_Lots of Love, Jesse xxx_

_An uncontrollable smile crept onto her face as she read the note before closing her locker. Ever since they started dating, he would always be able to make her smile with the little notes he would write for her. She almost jumped out her skin when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her abdomen but relaxed once she smelled the scent of a very familiar aftershave. She looked down and one of the hands had a white carnation in it._

_"Joyeuse Saint Valentin" He hummed into her ear before kissing his way down her neck to her shoulder. She spun around and he placed the flower in her hand._

_"You speak French?" She asked._

_"Nope"_

_"But you just-"_

_"Google is your best friend" He smirked. She wrapped one arm around his neck whilst she held the flower in the other._

_"Wow…you're really something else" She giggled before biting her bottom lip. She leaned close to his ear before whispering "français est la langue de l'amour…No Google" she teased, pulling away from his ear so she was face to face with him._

_"I have no idea what you just said" He chuckled, shaking his head. She leaned closer, so close that the tips of their noses were almost touching._

_"I said: French is the language of love" _

_"Ah" He closed the gap between them by pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped the other arm around his neck and stepped backwards, dragging him with her as her back met her locker._

* * *

"Français est…? Um I can't remember the rest" Aubrey was brought back to reality by Jesse's chuckle.

"Huh? What? Sorry I was just thinking"

"About what?" he asked curiously, hoping that it was about the relationship that they had both lost all those years ago.

"Oh nothing, just something that happened earlier…" she lied.

"Do you uh, wanna talk about it?" He asked, lacing his fingers through his hair.

"…Sorry, but not really" she shook her head before sheepishly looking back up at Jesse.

"No worries"

* * *

**Okay, my french isnt up to scratch, yes, I had to google it...I can't pick things up in that class okay?! leave me be...so going back to school sucks and to top it all off I have an eye test because I can't see shit that's far away so I may need glasses...Sarah! me you and hutchie, the three blind mice!**

**Leave a wee review if you dont mind!...according to my dad, I wont be able to read...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup nerds? so here's chapter 3, I actually really love this chapter so I hope you do too! enjoy! and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**First Love Never Dies**

"Jesse, you didn't have to repaint my car" Aubrey ran her hand along the hood of her shiny repainted car.

"Eh, no offence but it kind of needed it" he chuckled in response, earning a playful slap from Aubrey on the passing. "So…how are you handling things? You know the whole…" He trailed off, purposely fiddling with his ring finger.

"Um…okay? I guess, I've just got to put it all behind me because-"

"You deserve more" He cut her off and she lifted her head up to look at him and noticed the stupid grin he had always worn. Her mind flashed back so many years ago and how his smile always melted her heart, the way he would smile at her from across the classroom causing her to blush like hell and focus on her paper. "Walk with me" He didn't even _try_ to put the statement into the form of a question, he just motioned with his hand and led her out of the garage.

"Where are we going?" she asked, catching up to him.

"You remember the river we used to walk by as teenagers? And-"

"Don't even say it" she warned, shaking her finger at him. "And for the record, _you_ pushed me in!"

"Now, why would I do that? You clearly went over you ankle _by yourself_ and stumbled in"

"I didn't go over my ankle-"

"Oh yes you did! I had to carry you home"

"I'm clumsy, okay?" She mumbled as the colour ran to her face.

"Yeah…I think our whole history class knew that because of the time we managed to get caught in each other's braces whilst we were kissing" Her blush didn't die down at all, it got even worse if that was possible.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just made me remember that! That _had_ to be the most embarrassing day of high school, and what made it worse is that we were like the only sixteen year olds that actually needed braces!" Aubrey's mind ran through her memories with Jesse's and came across the time she got caught in his braces.

* * *

_It was the period before lunch and Jesse and Aubrey were finally in a class together, History. As Jesse sat down next to his girlfriend he placed his hand on her knee and since the teacher wasn't there yet, he leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Aubrey snaked one arm around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer. Both sets of eyes shot open._

_"Shit" Jesse whispered and tried to pull back but the wince from Aubrey was an indicator that they had a problem on their hands. The pair's braces had got caught in each others._

_"Ow, Jesse it hurts!" She whined and it wasn't long until their classmates had noticed their problem either._

_"Oh my god! Jesse and Aubrey are stuck!" One of their classmates called across the classroom causing everyone to laugh and for Jesse and Aubrey to turn red._

_"Jesus, can't you two wait till after class?" Aubrey placed her hands on Jesse's shoulders and pulled back but it was still no use._

_"Jesse, I can't get out" Aubrey panicked. The two's eyes widened, when they heard the teacher enter the room._

_"Mr. Swanson, Miss Posen, you both know that behavior like that is inappropriate in class" Aubrey and Jesse mentally cursed at each other as they continued to try and break free._

_"Sir, they can't" The girl behind them explained._

_"Why not?"_

_"Our braces are caught" they said in unison to the best of their ability because after all, they weren't able to move their mouths much._

_"Well…Hurry up and get uncaught" He ordered. Jesse cupped Aubrey's face and maneuvered around a bit until they finally detached, leaving the two red faced._

* * *

It didn't take long before the two found themselves looking over the bridge, down at the river that they used to visit all the time.

"Nothing's changed" Aubrey smiled.

"10 years is a long time, Aubrey" Aubrey glanced down at their elbows that were slightly touching as the leaned on the banister of the bridge with their forearms.

"It sure is" she lifted her head to meet Jesse's eyes. She had always loved his eyes; she loved the way she got lost in them if she just stared.

"I've missed being able to spend time with you" He admitted. It was a bold move from Jesse; he still didn't want to scare her off by telling her the truth of wanting to be there for her again.

"Yeah…same here"

"Aubrey?"

"Hm?" She returned her gaze to the stream of water below.

"Do you believe in true love?" He asked and held his breath as he noticed the way Aubrey tensed up.

"Not really" She sighed "Not anymore, anyway. I thought he was my true love but I guess I was wrong"

"Sorry for bringing up that subject, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it, I can't just keep worrying about it, at least we weren't actually married because that would've took a lot more work. There's nothing dragging me back so…why not? I may as well get back out there right?" Aubrey let out a fake laugh because the last part of her explanation was actually a lie, there was something holding her back, the unborn child growing inside her. Jesse didn't know this though, he was too busy looking away and smiling like an idiot because he kept thinking about how this could be his chance.

The pair had been walking for over an hour until they decided that it was better if they headed back.

"So it's Christmas next week, you busy?" Jesse asked offhandedly, postponing Aubrey from getting in her car.

"Oh! That's what I meant to ask you" She quickly closed her car door again. "Do you want to come with me to my parent's house on Christmas? You know, they would probably love to see you again-but if you're busy it's fine, honestly"

"I don't know, Bree, it's not that I'm busy it's just…your dad never really liked me"

"That's kinda my problem, he's been getting on my wit lately and I just need a good friend to help me survive dinner, I asked the girls but they're all busy" She explained.

"I'll do it" Jesse caved "I've never let you down before, now is no place to start, right?" Jesse let out a nervous laugh before opening the car door for Aubrey.

"Thank you so much, Jesse, honestly I couldn't have asked for anymore" They both exchanged numbers before bidding each other a farewell.

* * *

Christmas day came around the corner quick and Aubrey found herself, staring out of her living room window at twelve thirty in the afternoon. It was strange because this was the first Christmas where she couldn't just roll over in the morning to be met by the warmth of her significant other. She actually felt lonely; no one was here to spend a quiet and romantic Christmas with her. Aubrey sighed, finishing off the rest of her water as she waited upon Jesse's arrival to drive them to her parent's house. She was so thankful that he actually agreed to going with her, she had called her parents yesterday and made sure if it was okay is Jesse could come with her but she didn't get out that easily because of course her mother asked her 'are you two dating again?' questions.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jesse nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as his eyes met the Posen household and the car came to a stop.

"Trust me, Jesse. My mom loves you it's just my dad didn't really trust you when we dated"

"But we didn't…we never, uh you know" Jesse awkwardly stared out the window, refusing to make eye contact with Aubrey because it was true the two had never sex with each other before, the furthest they had actually went was a mildly heated make out but they wouldn't allow themselves to go any further, much to their displeasure but they knew it was the right thing to do.

"Ah, yeah, my dad doesn't believe me when I tell him that"

"See? He hates me, it's official, I seriously think this is-"Jesse stopped talking when Aubrey placed a delicate hand on his thigh.

"Please, Jesse" She pleaded. His heart melted at the desperation within her voice. Jesse placed his hand over hers and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere" He assured.

"Thanks Jess" She chewed on her bottom lip and stared at their hands as Jesse stroked the back of hers.

"Come on, let's go" He nodded his head towards the house and they both climbed out the car.

Aubrey rocked back and forward on her heels but the hand that was fixated on the small of her back seemed to calm her down quite a bit. When the door swung open they both tensed up as Aubrey's mother stood before them. Before Aubrey could even take a step forward her mother enveloped her in a tight hug, she hadn't seen her mother since before the break up because Aubrey refused to come over and talk to her father after what he had said to her over the phone once she announced she was pregnant.

"Mom, you remember Jesse, right?" Aubrey asked as she detached from her mother's tight grip.

"Of course I do! How could I forget your first boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Aubrey scolded, her mother wasn't normally like this, and she never really teased her so why does she have to bring this on now?!

"I'm just messing with you, Merry Christmas to the both of you now come on, your dad is in the living room" Aubrey closed her eyes and let out a deep breath but her eyes shot open when she felt that Jesse's hand had returned to her back. As Aubrey walked into the living room with her mother and Jesse on her heels, her father sat up right and gave her a smile.

"Merry Christmas, daddy" Aubrey said quietly and it didn't go unnoticed by Jesse that Mr. Posen still made his daughter feel small.

"Merry Christmas, Aubrey, I see Jesse made it" Jesse shifted on the spot, uncomfortably.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mr. Posen"

"Take a seat, both of you" He motioned to the couch and the pair sat down next to each other as Aubrey's mother handed them both a glass of wine.

"Thanks" Aubrey and Jesse said in unison before taking a sip. Aubrey's eyes widened as she spat the alcohol back into the glass.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked worriedly. Aubrey wiped her mouth as she gave her mother a death glare.

"Oh sorry, Aubrey! I completely forgot-"Aubrey nearly dropped he glass because she had to quickly cut her mother off before she could slip the news to Jesse.

"-That I don't like red wine? I never have" She quickly exchanged facial expressions with her parents that explained that she hadn't told Jesse about her little problem. "Mom, could I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" Without another word, Aubrey led her mom into the kitchen. "Mom, you nearly blew it!" Aubrey whisper-yelled once she closed the door behind her.

"Well I'm sorry, Aubrey! I completely forgot and I didn't know you didn't tell one of your closest friends"

"I haven't seen him in over 8 years, telling him that I'm pregnant is sure gonna make him stick around!"

"You told me you were just friends"

"We are!" Aubrey was positive that she was feeling familiar feelings for the certain boy that was situated on the couch in her parent's living room, but she was determined to not let them get in the way because if she let them get the better of her she would sure be in for a broken heart.

"Is everything alright in here?" Aubrey whipped her head around to find the said man popping his head around the door. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, unsure of what to say.

"Uh…" Aubrey glanced at her mother quickly before looking at Jesse again. "Can you give us a minute, mom?" She asked and her mom nodded quickly before leaving the room.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem to be acting weird ever since we got here" Jesse slowly approached Aubrey and placed his hands on her shoulders as he began to rub up and down her arms.

"I'm fine" Aubrey lied.

"I know girls, Bree" he chuckled "'I'm fine' normally means 'I'm totally not fine, I just don't want to tell you'"

"I'm just nervous, my parents are just so…ugh" She let her head fall onto his chest.

"Hey, listen, after dinner we could go see my parents, if you like? I mean I've still got to give you your Christmas present" She lifted her head to look at him smiling like an idiot.

"I-I feel bad now, I didn't get you anything, I'm just so caught up in every-"

"Don't worry about it" He soothed "I don't give to receive"

"But still, you deserve something for-"

"Aubrey? Shut up, listen to yourself" He chuckled, playfully nudging her.

"What am I even doing?" She whined, connecting her hand to her forehead. "Ugh let's just get this over with" Aubrey groaned as Jesse removed his hands from her arms so she could re enter the living room.

* * *

Time passed rather quickly but Aubrey felt bad that most of her father's conversation was aimed at Jesse. She wasn't feeling bad as soon as the conversation turned to her.

"So since you're left fiancé-less and jobless, we all know you want get far, Aubrey but what is you plan?" She never understood why her father treated her like this, she wasn't your typical daddy's little girl that wanted to grow up like her dad, oh no she had no choice.

"I don't have one, dad" Aubrey mumbled.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mumble?" Aubrey hated the way that her mother just sat back, too intimidated to tell off her own husband for talking to their daughter the way he does. Jesse on the other hand, Jesse was the complete opposite, it made him sick the way he witnessed this father-daughter relationship unfold before him.

"Maybe show her a little respect once in a while" Jesse clenched his fists as he watched Aubrey whip her head around to face him with a shocked expression.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Posen's voice boomed throughout the room.

"I said" Jesse gritted his teeth together before continuing "Maybe try showing your daughter a little respect once in a while" He had spent too much time being in Mr. Posen's shadow, Jesse needed to stand up for not only himself but for Aubrey as well.

"Jesse please-"Aubrey tried but Jesse wasn't giving in that easily.

"No, Aubrey, I've heard enough of the way your dad talk to you, it makes me sick!"

"Excuse me, I'm the one that raised her, I'm sure I know the correct way to speak to her!" Mr. Posen seemed to only have one level of volume of his voice. High.

"No, sir, when I was dating Aubrey, you thought I was that guy that would hurt her and leave her but I knew better. My mom raised me better than that, I would never treat a girl any lower than I would want someone to treat me" Jesse kept his cool but didn't notice the tear that had already fell from Aubrey's eye. "You're not the father that a girl deserves; a father is meant to be a girls first love not their first military commander. You're meant to be there wiping the tears from her cheeks and threaten to kill the man that broke her heart but you didn't, you're leaving Aubrey to do it all herself. In fact no, Aubrey is not doing it all herself because I'm here, I will always be here for her, no matter what." And with that, Aubrey got up from the couch and left without a word and tears streaming down her face. "She ran out crying, are you happy now, sir?" Before he gave him a chance to answer, Jesse ran out the house to catch up with Aubrey. "Aubrey!" Jesse called as he grabbed her arm but she snatched her arm back which made Jesse's heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He had messed up hadn't he?

"Just…t-take me home, Jesse" Her tone was cold and Jesse didn't understand why, he thought he was doing the right thing by sticking up for her.

"Sure" He mumbled.

* * *

Soon enough they were both sitting in the car outside of Aubrey's house. Aubrey stared out the window with tear stained cheeks.

"Did you really mean that, Jesse?" She swallowed hard before continuing, still refusing to look him in the eye. "When you said you will always be there for me, no matter what?"

"I meant every word"

"Can you come inside and just sit with me please?" she whispered and she mentally cursed herself for sounding so pathetic.

"Of course I will" She finally turned to face him and gave him a smile that broke his heart. The two entered the house and Aubrey instantly collapsed onto the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest. Jesse sat close and draped his arm over the back of the couch.

"I'm scared, Jesse"

"Of what, sweetheart?" Aubrey's heart skipped a beat at what he would always call her when they dated.

"Just…life"

"Come here" He patted his lap before her lifted her onto it by her waist. "I can guarantee that you aren't even as close to how scared I am of what I'm about to tell you" She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into the crook of it. "Aubrey…How do I say this? I-I can't stop thinking about you…" She lifted her head and brown eyes locked with glassy greens.

"What are you saying, Jesse?" She couldn't help but feel the warm fuzzy feeling from deep inside her.

"I'm saying that I think…I'm still in love with you…I don't think I've ever stopped, you wouldn't believe how much I cried when we went our separate ways, you were the best thing that happened to me, Aubrey. I didn't want to tell you too soon because I was scared you would run off" Aubrey chewed on her bottom lip, allowing a tear to fall as she noticed the way Jesse's eyes also teared up.

"Jesse…"

"Honestly, if you don't feel the same way just tell me now, I don't want to force you-"

"No Jesse, It's not that, I actually have something to tell you first. Feel free to walk out the door right now" She took a deep breath and glanced down at her stomach before back at his eyes "I don't want to drop everything on you, I mean I'm just out of a break up and I'm…I'm actually…Jesse, I'm pregnant…" His expression was shock, nothing else just shock and this made Aubrey freak out. "Jesse, I'm sorry! You don't have to be here" She was about to climb off his lap but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Aubrey, what did I tell you? I'm always here for you"

"You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me, how am I meant to believe you?" She was a mess now.

"Hey! Look at me" He placed a finger under her chin and tilted it up so she locked eyes with him. "Listen to me, I am not leaving you. Never. Will this make you believe me?" He asked as he cupped her face. He pressed his lips against hers and she gladly accepted the kiss. It was a short kiss but it meant so much to the pair, it brought back so many memories.

"I missed you so much" She gasped, throwing her arms around him again as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm never letting you go again" Jesse choked out as the tears welled up in his eyes again.

"I'm so scared, Jess" She felt reassured by the fact that Jesse wasn't going anywhere but it still failed to hide the fear of becoming a mother.

"We'll get through this together, sweetie, I promise" He scooped her up and stood up, setting her down on her feet. "Turn around" he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine yet she obliged. Jesse moved her hair to the side and Aubrey glanced down at the new accessory that now hangs from her neck; a necklace with a simple silver heart but there was something about it that triggered something in the back of her mind.

"Is this-"

"The necklace I gave you for your seventeenth birthday" He finished off her sentence but she was too busy fiddling with the charm between her fingers.

"I've got something to show you too, Jesse"

* * *

**I really wanted to just get Jesse and Aubrey together because I have a lot of cute moments up my sleeve and I couldn't wait anymore! so what do you think of it so far? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nerds! Hey! okay I got some news if ya read our Jeca fic 'You're Who?' well we are gonna finish up this story before we go back to it but this story is only going to have 10 chapters so it wont take that long but after these two are out the way I will not make the same stupid mistake by writing two stories at the same time...**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**First Love Never Dies**

Aubrey had ushered Jesse through to her room and onto her bed as she got down on the floor to search under her bed.

"So…when did you find out about the, uh…baby" Jesse was hesitant, he didn't really know about the situation, fully yet.

"The same day my car broke down" She would've gone into more detail but she was slightly distracted as she was looking for something. Her eyes lit up as she dragged a large book from underneath her bed.

"Have you told you ex?"

"Nope and I don't plan on it just yet either" She sighed as she climbed onto the bed next to him, placing the book in front of them. "Anyway, this is what I wanted to show you...Open it" she pushed, allowing him to open the book. It was a scrapbook of the two; Aubrey had always been embarrassed about keeping it ever since they parted ways. She felt silly because it was like something a high school couple would have together but…it was true, she made it back in high school.

"This is us? In high school?"

"Yeah" She replied sheepishly because now she really did feel silly that she had shown him it, after all these years. She chewed on her bottom lip as she watched him flick through the pages. "Now that I look back at it now, it seems stupid that I actually made this" She turned her head away from him but felt his eyes on the back of her head.

"Hey, it's not stupid" He placed an arm around her waist but she still refused to turn around, convincing herself that he was just saying that.

"It is" She mumbled, shifting uncomfortably on the spot, trying to get used to the feel of his hand being around her waist.

"You're just as stubborn as I remember" Jesse leaned forward, wrapping his other arm around her as he mumbled into her neck. "Trust me it's not stupid, it's cute" Aubrey finally relaxed into his embrace and let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, Jesse" Jesse let go and lay down on  
his side, propping himself up with his elbow.

"For what?" She positioned herself so she was lying in front with her back towards him.

"This is going to take a little getting used to again…us, being together again and then there's the baby along-"

"Shh, don't worry about that just now" He soothed, gently twirling one of her blonde curls around his finger.

"Jesse, I'm so confused. You just step back into my life, I tell you I'm pregnant with my ex and you seem perfectly okay, talk to me Jesse, please" She pleaded.

"Aubrey, you're my first love, and I was heartbroken when we split. Aubrey, the universe has given us a second chance, and I'm not letting go this time, no matter the circumstances." Jesse ran his hand up and down the length of Aubrey's arm giving her the reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere.

"When am I allowed to blame my tears on pregnancy hormones?" She asked, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Whenever you want" he chuckled, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Aubrey whispered, turning her head so she was looking up at him. Jesse leaned down so their lips just brushed against each other.

"Of course" he smiled before pressing his lips against hers. He missed being able to kiss her whenever and now he was able to because he was given another chance and being Aubrey's not only first love but true love also. "I'm here for you, Bree. Always. From every scan to every mood swing, I'm not going anywhere"

"Oh great, you're going to see the worst of me" She groaned.

"I've dealt with 'It's that time of the month and if you don't leave right now I'm about to kill you' teenager Aubrey, I'm sure I can deal with pregnant Aubrey." Apparently Aubrey didn't find the humor in it like Jesse did so he instantly cut himself short of his chuckle.

* * *

Now, seven weeks into her pregnancy, Aubrey was trying to process all of the things the doctor was telling her to expect throughout the pregnancy with Jesse's hand locked with hers. Jesse had kept his promise so far, he was there by her side when she first visited the doctor to determine if she definitely was pregnant and now here he was beside her as she had got her first ultrasound. The actual scan was over and done with and everything was healthy and much to Aubrey's delight, there was only_ one_ child growing inside of her. The doctor was just warning her of symptoms to expect.

"You will start to feel hungrier due to new cravings, you and especially people around you will notice mood swings. If not already, you will most likely start to experience nausea." Luckily for Aubrey, she hadn't really noticed major changes in her mood or any morning sickness. "You will find yourself becoming tired more easily but I'm sure your partner will help you with everything" The doctor flashed a small smile in Jesse's direction before she began writing something down on paper. "Also Aubrey you probably have already noticed an increase in your libido, it's completely natural due to the extra blood flow to the vulva" Aubrey's eyes widened and the colour ran to her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't have brought Jesse! Why didn't she release that surely the doctor was going bring something up about an increased sex drive! She wanted to just crawl into a hole and never come out.

"Okay" Aubrey replied quietly as she slid her hand out of Jesse's and onto her lap. She refused to even look at him, never mind touch him. Great…she was going to have a fun ride home.

"That's about all that needs covered at this time, Aubrey, so if you come back in four weeks and we will check up on how you and the little one are doing."

"Okay, thank you" Aubrey stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Here's the pictures from the scan" The doctor handed her the envelope before she opened the door to usher the couple out. "Both of you have a nice day"

"You too" Aubrey and Jesse said in unison. As the two walked out of the doctor's office, Aubrey still hadn't said a word to him.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing" she lied as they climbed into his car.

"Is this about the…uh high sex drive thing? Because you have nothing to worry about, I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything like that." She flashed him a somewhat grateful smile as she clipped her seatbelt in.

"It's still embarrassing that you now know that" She mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"It's not like I'm going to be able to tell!" He laughed.

"That's not the point, like what if I'm the one to you know…start things" She cringed at her own words as she waited for an answer. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Look, Aubrey, we've never did anything like that before and if you're still not comfortable then I won't let anything happen."

"Thank you"

"Now, anywhere else you want to go? Or do you just want to go home and watch some TV, I'll cook you dinner?" Jesse asked hopefully because if he was honest, all he wanted to do was go and cuddle with Aubrey on the couch. Jesse calling Aubrey's house "Home" has been a regular occurrence ever since she started letting him stay full time, well apart from the trips to his house to get more clothes and such but there was one thing he hadn't brought up to Aubrey yet, he was actually looking for a house for the two of them and the baby.

"Home is good but I'll cook"

"You're not cooking, Bree"

"Why not?" she frowned.

"You heard the doctor, you get tired far too easily" Aubrey just had to roll her eyes at his comment.

"I'm fine right now; my get up and go hasn't exactly got up and gone just yet"

"Fine. But I'm helping. No 'but's" He turned his head and grinned at her before turning back to the road. She was seriously head over heels for this guy again and he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Around two hours later, the two found themselves lying on the couch together, watching re-runs of _Friends_, and every time the theme tune was played, Jesse would drum along with his fingers on Aubrey's waist.

Aubrey couldn't help but smile like an idiot as Rachel kissed Ross before Phoebe stated that Ross was Rachel's "Lobster".

"See? I'm your lobster, Aubrey" Jesse mumbled into her neck that sent a shock through her body that caused her eyes to fall shut. Aubrey turned her neck to face him as he brought her lips to his.

"Mhm" she hummed as she positioned herself on her back, bringing her arm up to pull his face down to hers again. "I am indeed, your lobster" She muttered before capturing his lips. Only breaking the kiss for a couple of seconds, Aubrey sat up and climbed on top of Jesse so that she was straddling his hips. Jesse had never seen Aubrey like this, it was odd but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it but he also needed to keep his promise. She swept her hair to one side before leaning down to kiss him again, as before, it started off innocent but escalated to the point where Jesse stupidly allowed Aubrey access into his mouth with her tongue. In his defense, his mind was clouded due to the fact that Aubrey's body was pressed flush up against his own so his mind wasn't in the right place. Aubrey's mind wasn't in the right place either; she had let the pregnancy hormones get the better of her already.

Realization had finally smacked Jesse in the face and his eyes shot open just as he had unclasped Aubrey's bra.

"Aubrey!" Jesse gasped, still not letting go of the loose ends of her bra. "We need to stop" Aubrey couldn't exactly sit back up due to the fact that Jesse's hands were up her shirt.

"You're right" She agreed breathlessly. "Uhm, could you…help?"

"Huh?-oh yeah! Gimme a sec" He fiddled around with it until it clasped successfully. "You're good" He removed his hands and allowed her to sit back up.

"Well that was embarrassing" Aubrey mumbled, hiding her face. Jesse also sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; let's just forget that happened. Why don't you go start dinner while I…uh sort myself out"

* * *

Aubrey thought she had gotten lucky with the whole morning sickness thing but it looks like she wasn't so lucky after all as she found herself praying to the porcelain goddess the next again morning. As she heaved and wretched over the toilet, she jumped as she felt a pair of secure hands rest on her waist before moving her hair out the way.

"You seriously don't need to see this" She groaned, not daring to lift her head out of the bowl of hell. "I'm not lifting my head out of here until you leave this room"

"Come on, lift you head up"

"No, I'm done with pregnancy. Done. Oh my god I've still got months!" she whined, still refusing to lift her head.

"Any normal person would want their nose away from the smell of vomit" Jesse laughed.

"Speaking about smell, it's really weird like I have an extra sensitive sense of smell now"

"You're something else, Posen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, yeah, it's been a while but I've been busy and didn't update anything but its updated now so yay!**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**First Love Never Dies**

Now sixteen weeks pregnant, Aubrey was somewhat getting used to some of the symptoms that came along with job of carrying a baby around with you everywhere, but there was one thing she wasn't used to yet. Aubrey knew it herself, she was sexually frustrated and Jesse still refused to do anything to her, well didn't refuse because she didn't just come out and ask him but if they ever got caught up in a heated make out, Jesse would stop them by making up some excuse.

It was around nine at night and Jesse had gone through into the bedroom as Aubrey went to get changed first. Hoping to grab his attention, she decided to wear the matching, deep purple lingerie that Chloe had managed to slip in the basket when she asked her best friend to go shopping with her once she realized that she had went up a cup size. She looked down at her swollen belly, brushing her hand over it before lifting her head to look into the mirror above the sink. Letting out a breath, Aubrey wiped the small layer or sweat that was starting to accumulate on her brow, that's another thing she hated about being pregnant; she was just a walking bag of sweat most of the time.

Walking into the bedroom, Aubrey didn't make eye contact with Jesse, despite feeling his eyes looking her up and down. She climbed into bed and lay down, facing away from Jesse. She felt his eyes burning into her back, hoping that he was going to make some sort of move on her even though it was pretty much doubtful. She felt movement in the bed but instead of him turning her over or saying anything to her, he just threw the duvet over her small-but growing belly-frame before placing a kiss on her head and turning back over. Aubrey wasn't going to bother questioning so she decided just to forget it for now and go to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, sweetie" Jesse mumbled against Aubrey's neck as she began to stir.

"Morning" Aubrey replied groggily, she didn't bother moving because she was too busy enjoying the feeling of Jesse pressed up against her back.

"I'm working down at the garage today" Jesse yawned, moving his hand so he was caressing Aubrey's stomach which made her grin like an idiot. "I'll be leaving around, twelve; will you be okay here all by yourself?"

"I'm a big girl Jess, I'll be fine" She rolled her eyes and covered Jesse's hand with her own.

"You may be a big girl but there is a little one growing inside of you and tomorrow you'll be able to find out if you're going to have a little daughter or a son"

"We're" Aubrey corrected "If _we're _going to have a daughter or a son…Jesse, I mean you have stuck by me for four months already without making a run for it, Ryan still doesn't know that I'm pregnant with his child and I don't want to tell him because I don't want him back in my life. I'd rather my baby call you 'daddy' than Ryan" Aubrey rolled over so she was facing Jesse. "I love you, Jess" She reached up and stroked his cheek gently.

"I love you too, Bree" She snaked her hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her face, so close that their lips were brushing. As Jesse moved closer to try and close the space, Aubrey removed her hand and pulled back, giggling.

"You're a tease" Jesse pouted as Aubrey tapped a finger on his nose but she couldn't tease him, she really wanted to kiss him so that's what she did. She placed her hand on the back of his neck as she pulled him close enough to press her lips gently against his.

The kiss started off chaste until Aubrey scraped her nails against Jesse's neck, making him pull her body flush against hers causing her to gasp into the kiss and blush as she did so. Aubrey wasn't thinking straight as her hands roamed Jesse's bare chest apart from one thought that had been bothering her for ages; she wanted Jesse. She pushed him on his back and trailed her finger down to the waistband on his shorts, she glanced up at him and he had his eyes closed.

"Aubrey, I should get ready" Jesse finally said which made Aubrey groan and still her hand. She positioned herself so she was kneeling beside him.

"Why do you always make some excuse?" Aubrey questioned. Jesse took a deep breath as he sat up properly.

"I made a promise to you, that I wouldn't let things go too far even if you were the one to start it off. Remember? You were embarrassed about the increase to your sex drive and said everything was going to come from your hormones so you asked me to promise to not let you go too far." He explained as he ran his hand through her blonde curls. Aubrey was still a little embarrassed to talk about sex with Jesse; she still gets a red face when Stacie and Beca make immature sexual comments never mind Jesse.

"Jesse…" She trailed off quietly. "What would you do if I said that I wanted this not just because the way my hormones are making me feel about you but it's because I love you?" She asked quietly, her eyes fixated on the sheets that she was playing with beneath her fingers. Jesse placed a gentle hand on her thigh, causing her to lift her head.

"I love you so much Aubrey, I just don't want to do anything and you regret it"

"Jesse, trust me when I say this. This isn't some hormonal feeling. This is me; it's my love for you. I love you and this baby with all my heart and I'm not going to regret anything with you." Aubrey admitted, stroking her fingers over the back of Jesse's hand. "Don't try and stop me anymore" Aubrey shook her head as Jesse nodded his. Aubrey sat up as did Jesse.

"If you want this, I won't stop you" He assured.

"I want this" She said over-desperately that she would have to mentally kick herself for later but she was too caught up in the moment as she wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck, allowing her hands to travel up into his hair as she shuffled forward on her knees, pushing her body against his.

Jesse pressed on her back gently trying to close the space that was left, yet he was still mindful of her baby bump. Aubrey granted Jesse access to her mouth once he started to tug at her bottom lip with his teeth and run his tongue along it. They pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily as Jesse pulled away to gently lay Aubrey down on her back before straddling her, shifting all his weight to his hands which were positioned at either side of her.

"You're completely sure?"

"Absolutely" she replied breathily.

"Sit up then" He ordered, motioning his finger for her to sit up. She obliged, resting her weight on her forearms as Jesse reached behind her and fiddled with her bra clasp. When he unclasped it, the two locked eyes with each other, both were nervous. Yeah they had both had sex with other people before but this was the first time together, their first time with their true love.

* * *

"If I knew that's what you were capable of, I would've did it with you when we were sixteen" Aubrey joked, still breathing heavily as they both lay in bed, covers pulled up over their naked bodies.

"You know why I'm glad we _didn't _at sixteen?" Jesse asked, draping his arm over the pillow behind Aubrey.

"And why would that be?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to experience what we just did in the same way, we were young, I didn't realize I was in love with you because we were still only teenagers" He explained, playing with her hair. Aubrey didn't know how to respond, she could never understand how Jesse could say something so beautiful that she was lost for words. "But I wish I didn't let you go that easily because see this little one here?" He placed a hand on her stomach and she nodded. "Well he or she would've biologically been mine"

"I'm sorry, Jesse"

"No, it wasn't your fault, you found another guy, and it was expected." Aubrey noticed the hurtful look on his face whenever he realized that the baby wasn't actually his.

"Listen to me Jesse" She tilted his chin with her finger to look him in the eye "I don't care who the baby's _father_ is because I know _you_ will always be the baby's _daddy_ and it doesn't take much to be a father but it takes a lot to be a _daddy_." A smile erupted on Jesse's face which only made Aubrey smile wider.

"Then this baby will have the best mommy and daddy in the world" He grinned, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Okay, I need to shower"

"Oh, yeah, me too but you go first though"

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded in reply "Okay I won't be too long" he assured.

* * *

Aubrey entered the living room with a towel wrapped around her hair whilst wearing a tank top and pajama shorts to find Jesse with his feet kicked up onto the couch and his laptop balancing on his lap.

"What you up to?" She asked curiously, padding over to the couch and without making eye contact he swung his legs off the couch so she could sit next to him.

"Apartment hunting" He replied simply.

"Huh, found anything?" Aubrey took the laptop from his lap as he reached for his coffee mug before taking it back off her.

"Yeah, but one problem" He looked at her before taking a sip of his coffee. "We don't have enough money"

"Oh…"

"Well we only have one person working in the house and we aren't bringing in the money quick enough" Jesse rambled on as he typed in their price range only to find nothing of interest. Aubrey narrowed her eyes at his comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was a pretty self explanatory comment, Aubrey" Jesse chuckled, slightly taken aback by Aubrey's sudden change in tone.

"I know _that_, I'm talking about your tone you said it in"

"What tone? I was just saying I'm the only one working here!" Jesse defended.

"You said it like you're expecting me to get up and find work, I'm almost halfway through this pregnancy Jesse. I'm tired all the time, my back and feet hurt and the list goes on!" She snapped.

"What happened? You were perfectly fine till you came out the shower?!" Jesse shot back. "You know what Aubrey? You need to cool off so I'm gonna go see Jace early" Jesse closed his laptop and slid it on the coffee table as he stood up.

"Oh I need to cool off now?" Aubrey scoffed as she stood up and followed Jesse around as he got himself ready.

"Yeah, your hormones are obviously out of control right now so I'm leaving you alone till you cool off, okay?" Jesse zipped up his hoodie and put his baseball cap on.

"Don't say I can't control my hormones!" Aubrey warned as she marched behind Jesse to the front door, she stopped and folded her arms as he opened it.

"I'll see you later on" He leaned forward but she turned away so his lips kissed her cheek instead of her lips before he pulled away and rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Swanson!" She called after him but was met with a door shut in front of her. It didn't take her long for the tears to randomly start falling. She hated these hormones.

* * *

Jesse had to sleep on the couch that, yeah, he wasn't in the good books and from his point of view, he did nothing wrong! But he knew better not to try and make jokes to win her back because it only earned him a death glare. Apparently Jesse still wasn't on the best of terms by the time Aubrey was lying down getting the ultrasound were they would find out the sex of the child.

"Okay are you two ready to find out?" The doctor asked, her eyes fixated on the screen, waiting for Aubrey or Jesse's answer. Jesse placed his hand, palm up beside hers but she just ignored it and replied to the doctor.

"Yeah, I just don't want to be calling it and "it" anymore"

"Okay you two are going to have…a little baby girl!" Aubrey grabbed Jesse's hand which made his head whip around to meet her eyes which were tearing up.

"You're going to have a daughter" Jesse smiled lovingly at her.

"_We're_ going to have a daughter" She corrected which once again made Jesse smile so widely that he could've spilt his face in half. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know what came over me" She frowned.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad I'm able to keep my cool when you're trying to bite my head off for no reason"

* * *

**So, yeah they finally had sex, they had a wee argument but it's all good now. Wee review? thanks nerds**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, it's been a while because even though this chapter is quite short, it dragged and dragged trying to write it but its here! so yay?**

**You're Who? will be updated tomorrow :)**

* * *

**First Love Never Dies**

"So?..." Chloe trailed off with her trademark infectious smile before taking a sip of her coffee. It was the day after Aubrey and Jesse found out the sex of the baby but she teased the girls saying she would tell them the next again day at the coffee shop.

"Little girl!" Aubrey gushed, allowing herself to break into a huge smile before lifting her bottle of water to her lips.

"You know something?" Stacie asked, causing Aubrey to glance to her tall brunette friend sitting beside her. "It's a well known fact that pregnant woman enjoy and want _more_ sex…so Aubrey?" Aubrey almost choked on her water.

"What?" Aubrey squeaked, feeling the colour rush to her cheeks.

"You've totally fucked the dude" Beca smirked, leaning back on the booth seat.

"Me? And J-Jesse?" She stuttered, motioning to herself once she screwed the cap back on the bottle.

"No, you and Ryan" Beca deadpanned but widened her eyes when Chloe sent her a death glare "Okay, that joke wasn't funny, I'm sorry"

"Yeah, it wasn't" Aubrey agreed, tracing the cap of her bottle. "We haven't" She concluded finally about Stacie's question.

"That's the same answer you gave me when you came back to the dorm that night after you slept with Mark" Chloe smirked.

"Who's Mark?" Stacie asked curiously.

"The guy that popped Aubrey's cherry" Chloe shrugged.

"Chloe! What the hell?!" Aubrey shrieked, trying to keep the intense blush at bay but failing miserably. "Can we stop talking about this if I admit I did it with Jesse?!" she whisper-yelled.

"Ha!" Chloe exclaimed, pointing a finger in Aubrey's direction causing her to groan and rest her head on the table.

Her head began to pound and her mouth began to water like crazy, something she was far too familiar with, she lifted her head and the room spun causing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

"Ugh, I feel sick" She groaned, pressing the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Don't stick it too far next time" Beca joked, sticking her fingers in her mouth a little too far and gagged causing Stacie to scoff.

"You have a terrible gag reflex, look" Stacie stuck her fingers in her own mouth, showing Beca that she could go farther without gagging.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you could shove your entire hand down your throat."

"Well at least I can actually get a guy in my mouth before choking on him" Stacie shot back.

"Guys shut up! No one cares who's better at going down on a guy…Aubrey are you okay?" Chloe asked, leaning over the table.

"Yeah…just, I'll be back in a few minutes" Aubrey stood up, supporting her weight on her table with her hand.

"You want me to come?" Chloe asked but Aubrey shook her head.

"I'll be fine" she said quietly before making her way towards the restroom but rushed once she felt bile rising up her throat. Swinging the stall door open and dropping to her knees, Aubrey began heaving over the toilet much to her disgust. Not long after, Aubrey heard the door open and the sound of her name being called.

"Aubrey?" The familiar voice of her best friend echoed through the empty restroom. "Aw, Bree"Chloe soothed, dropping to her knees next to Aubrey, sweeping the blonde's hair back. "You're okay" She assured, rubbing small circle's into Aubrey's back.

"Oh my god" Aubrey whined lifting her head up before pushing the flush down. "I get enough of this in the mornings"

"Do you want me to call, Jesse?" Chloe asked as Aubrey sat up and leaned her back against the wall of the stall.

"No, its fine, I'll make my own way home" She let her heavy eye lids drift shut as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "He'll be busy at the garage; I'm not going to bother him by asking him to come pick me up just because I was sick"

"You becoming pregnant has made you like twice as stubborn, you're so impossible! Give me your phone" Chloe demanded, holding her hand out in front of the blonde. Aubrey groaned, balancing her weight on her hand as she pulled her phone out her back pocket of her jeans with the other.

"I can't believe you're doing this to him" Aubrey whined, finally handing over her phone. "Ugh, I need to rinse my mouth out, this is disgusting" With the assistance of Chloe, Aubrey stood up and made her way to the sinks while Chloe dialed Jesse's number.

"Hey, Jesse, its Chloe…Oh, I'm good, thanks…" Aubrey continuously rinsed her mouth as she listened to Chloe and her boyfriend talk through the phone. "Oh yeah, she's not too good" Chloe placed a hand on Aubrey's back as she spoke "She threw up, could you-" Aubrey turned around and wiped her mouth only to discover her redhead best friend wearing a smirk. "Yeah that would be awesome if you could come get her; we're at Starbucks just along the street from your brother's garage…Thanks Jesse, we'll see you soon" She hung up the phone and handed it back to Aubrey, who slipped it back into her pocket. "See? He offered, I didn't even get the chance to ask. Come on, we'll wait back at the table" Chloe wrapped her arm around Aubrey's waist as she led her out of the bathroom, offering her a mint which she gladly accepted.

"Are you alright, Aubrey?" Stacie asked concerned, placing an arm around the blonde as she sat down beside her.

"Just not feeling too good in general" Aubrey replied, resting her head on Stacie's shoulder.

"Its fine I called Jesse, he'll be here in ten minutes" Chloe assured.

* * *

Just as promised, around ten minutes later, Jesse walked into the shop and Aubrey's eyes lit up. "Aubrey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Jesse walked up to the table and stroked Aubrey's hair gently. "Hi, girls" Jesse smiled at the other three woman at the table.

"Hey" they replied in unison.

"Sorry, Jesse" Aubrey said sheepishly. Jesse held out his hand to her and he pulled her up when she took it. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for. Never hesitate to call me if you need me" He pulled her in for as tight a hug as they could, considering Aubrey's baby bump. She lifted her head and smiled at him softly and he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for calling, Chloe"

"You know Aubrey; she would never call anyone to ask for help" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"We better get you home then, huh?" Jesse teased, looking down at his pregnant girlfriend. "It's always nice seeing you, ladies" Jesse smiled at the girls as Aubrey unwrapped her arms from his waist and slide her hand into his. As they all bid their farewells, Aubrey wrapped her free hand around Jesse's arm and leaned into his side as they walked out to the car.

* * *

"I picked something up today that could be helpful" Jesse said as he draped a blanket over Aubrey and him as they snuggled up on the couch together.

"And what would that be?" She giggled, fiddling with the fabric of the blanket. Jesse reached over the arm of the couch and pulled a large book onto his lap. "Baby names" Aubrey read off the title, a smile breaking out on her face.

"I thought why not make a start?" He shrugged opening the book at the letter 'A'. He ran his finger down the page, reading some out as he went "The name Ashley is an American baby name. People with this name are excellent at analyzing, understanding and learning" He read out. Jesse pushed Aubrey's shirt up and placed his hand over Aubrey's swollen stomach.

"You're hands are cold" Aubrey gasped causing him to chuckled. He leaned over her stomach and Aubrey watched him in pure adoration.

"Do you like the name 'Ashley' little one?" He asked, feeling around her stomach for movement. "Apparently not" He chuckled, returning to his previous position but kept his hand on Aubrey's stomach, lightly tracing patterns causing her to shiver. "Okay" He mumbled, opening the book at a random page. "Oh Madelyn is cute, Maddie for short?" He asked.

"It's sweet but it's not reaching out and grabbing me" Aubrey bit her lip and furrowed her brow as she stared at one spot on the wall.

"I know what'll reach out and grab you…it'll grab a lot of people actually" Jesse smirked as her closed the book and set it beside him. "Princess Consuela Banana Hammock" Aubrey started giggling at Jesse's _Friends_ reference, they watched re runs of the show all the time. "What do you think princess?" Jesse asked, pressing a kiss to her belly.

"You're an idiot" Aubrey laughed, shaking her head once Jesse sat up and pressed kiss to her temple. "My neck has been aching all day!" She complained, rubbing the back of her neck once she realized the ache was back.

"Here, turn around" Jesse instructed. Aubrey swung her legs up and sat so her back was facing Jesse, who also shifted to he was comfy behind her. "I'll treat you to a spa day one time but I'll see what I can do at this moment in life" He began massaging her shoulders and neck, causing her to melt back into him.

"Oh my god" She moaned which caused Jesse to chuckle. He pushed the sleeve of her shirt slightly down her shoulder and placed a kiss there before moving to her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"Ellie?" He whispered.

"Huh?"

"I really like the name Ellie" He whispered and Aubrey gasped.

"She's kicking!" She exclaimed and Jesse snaked his arm around her to feel "Do you think she likes the name Ellie? It's absolutely perfect, Jess" Jesse rested his chin on Aubrey's shoulder as he continued to feel the movement. Aubrey placed her hand over Jesse's and smiled widely.

"I think she loves it" He said softly.

"Your daddy and I can't wait to meet you, Ellie" Aubrey whispered and Jesse's heart skipped a beat at his new title. Jesse will always know he's never going to be the biological father of Aubrey's daughter but he will always put this child and Aubrey before himself for the rest of his life.

* * *

**What did you think? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello nerds! :) well this story is also nearing the end, it'll end on chapter 10 so hope you've enjoyed it so far! :)**

**Prepare yourself Sarah!**

* * *

**First Love Never Dies**

Aubrey woke up in the morning to find Jesse, running his fingers softly through her hair. Aubrey was glad that she was now eight months pregnant, they only had one more month to go until they get to meet little Ellie and Aubrey couldn't be happier, but pregnancy was still draining her and sometimes she felt bad having to lean on Jesse for everything.

"Morning beautiful" Jesse placed a kiss on Aubrey's forehead before leaning over her stomach "Morning to you too princess" He kissed her stomach before sitting up. Aubrey shuffled herself up so she was leaning against the headboard and Jesse scooted closer and stole a kiss. Smiling into his lips, Aubrey stole a kiss herself. "I love you so much" He mumbled.

"I love you too" He kissed his way along her jaw line, swiftly moving to her neck. Aubrey let her eyes fall shut, focusing on the feelings of Jesse's soft lips.

Aubrey's phone suddenly rung and she groaned as her eyes flew open, grabbing her phone off of her bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Aubrey" Aubrey held her head in her hand as she heard the familiar voice of her father.

"Morning, dad" Aubrey sighed. She felt movement in the bed and watched Jesse rummage through the drawers.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"Uh, pretty lousy actually" Aubrey sighed, noticing the way Jesse turned around to look at her with a confused expression.

"Oh let me guess, Jesse has something to do with this doesn't he? I knew it" Aubrey warily eyed Jesse, who narrowed his eyes and shook his head as he walked off into the hallway, obviously hearing her father's words through the phone.

"Dad" Aubrey whined.

"Aubrey, you may not be able to see it but I do, that boy is going to leave you as soon as that baby is born" Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose as she let a few tears fall. Was her father right?

"How do you know that, dad?" Her voice cracked and this didn't go unnoticed by her dad.

"Aubrey, I know you're really emotional right now but I just don't want to see my daughter getting her heart broken _again"_

"I hate just breaking down and crying all the time, dad. I know he's just trying to help but sometimes Jesse just gets me riled up so easily when he keeps doing things for me!" She usually didn't vent to her dad because he was normally the one she was venting over. "It's sometimes just really, really annoying, he makes it out like I can't do anything for myself" The tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks by this point "I'm in love with him dad, I know I am because I've never felt this way about someone before but sometimes I just need some air"

"Aubrey, he may seem all helpful at this moment in life but just you wait till he has to be the one holding your hand through labor, he'll be sure to run for the hills weeks later" Her father's words were starting to make Aubrey question her and Jesse's relationship after Ellie is born.

"I-I need to go, dad" Aubrey stuttered before hanging up the phone and letting it drop into her lap as she covered her face.

* * *

Jesse had heard Aubrey and her dad on the phone and apparently she "wanted some air" so he was going to spend a few hours at the garage with Jace, only letting Aubrey with a simple note. Yes, of course he was pissed about what he heard, he went out of his way to help Aubrey and her daughter and she just wants him out of her face. Well he was giving her what she wanted.

"What are you doing here, Jess?" Jace asked as Jesse wandered in the garage, hanging his hoodie on the passing.

"Uh, just Aubrey needs some time to herself…you need any help?" He sighed.

"She okay?" He asked, concerned as to why the blonde didn't want to be with Jesse.

"I have no idea dude" Jesse walked up to his brother who was lifting up the hood of a car he was working on. "I heard her on the phone with her dad. Apparently me helping her is becoming annoying"

"She's hormonal, dude, she'll come around, trust me" Jace assured, wiping his hands on his overalls.

"Oh! That's what I was going to ask" Jesse placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, who narrowed his eyes at him slightly "Would you be able to give me a raise?" he asked pleadingly.

"Sorry, there is absolutely no chance, bro" Jace replied apologetically.

"Why not?" Jesse almost whined to his older brother. "I'm bending over backwards for Aubrey and it's not like she can work at eight months pregnant"

"You're bending over backwards for you pregnant girlfriend and I'm bending over backwards for this business Jess, I can't give you a raise!" Jace snapped.

"If Sarah was pregnant, I would give you any money you needed and you can't even give me a few extra dollars an hour to help out Aubrey, a girl you've also known for years?!"

"I can't do it Jesse! I can't afford it, and don't even try to pull that one on me because you know I would help Aubrey if she ever needed it!" Jace had never hit his younger brother in any way before but he was certainly ready to at this point.

"Fuck you then, Jace!" Jesse exclaimed, grabbing his hoodie and storming out of the garage to his car.

* * *

Aubrey sat on the couch, crying, she still couldn't stop her mind running through things that could happen between Jesse and her ever since she got off the phone with her dad. She also had no idea where Jesse went to because there was nothing left, notifying her on his location.

She lifted her head as she heard the front door open and close again.

"Hey, what's up?" Jesse asked softly, taking a seat next to Aubrey.

"Where did you go?" She ignored his question and rubbed the tears away from her cheeks. "You just left"

"I left a note because apparently you need room to breathe" It came out a lot more coldly than he hoped and regretted it when Aubrey scowled at him. "Here it is" He swiped a folded piece of paper off of the table and handed it to her.

"_I'll get out of your face for a while because I'm heading to the garage_. Wow Jesse…" She crumpled it up and threw it on the floor.

"What's wrong with you today?" Jesse asked.

"No Jesse, what's up with you? I was on the phone then I came through and you weren't here, I thought you left me…" The tears were back and she mentally cursed herself for it.

"I'm sorry I'm not a person who likes to be bad mouthed by his girlfriend's dad" Jesse stood up and started pacing the living room. He needed to keep himself calm because she had an excuse, she was pregnant but he wasn't. "And also, I'm sorry if I'm helping you so much you're getting annoyed?" It came out more like a question and Aubrey held her face in her hands.

"You're gonna leave me Jesse" She blurted out along with a flooding of tears. "As soon as Ellie's born you're going to get up and leave me!"

"What made you think of that fucking idea?!" Jesse wasn't one for raising his voice and especially swearing at Aubrey but he couldn't stop the anger building up inside him. "If you're dad said that, I swear to god I'm leaving right now to set that man in the right place!"

"Maybe you will leave me" Aubrey sobbed.

"Listen to yourself!" Jesse exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"Do you want to stop fucking shouting at me?!" Aubrey stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs. Jesse's eyes widened at the tone of voice he had never heard his girlfriend use before.

"How do you expect me to _not_ shout at you if the most stupid things are coming out your mouth?!" He yelled back, taking a step towards her but Aubrey didn't back down, she never does. "I've been there for you for all these months and suddenly you don't want me to help?! Fine then, Aubrey if that's what you want then I'll just leave right now!" Although he didn't move at all, he continued to look down at Aubrey's eyes that were burning into his. Fresh tears were rapidly welling up in Aubrey's eyes as she bit her bottom lip hard, she pushed Jesse hard with her hands causing him to stumble backwards as she stormed off through the hall to the bathroom.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, JESSE!" She screamed, slamming the bathroom door before locking it. She turned around and leaned against the door, slowly sliding down until she hit the floor. Aubrey covered her face with her hands and cried uncontrollably, what had she done? She had screwed things up big time with Jesse and it was all her dad's fault.

Aubrey gasped and leant forward, grabbing her stomach as a sharp pain shot straight through her lower abdomen. Her heart stopped, scared out of her mind, she started to panic, letting out a pained cry as another pain shot through her. If she wasn't carrying her daughter, Aubrey would've endured the pain herself but since it was her own daughter, she needed help. The worst things were flying through her head and she started question if she would actually get to meet Ellie. Aubrey used the sink to drag herself to her feet, doubling over in pain as more pain hit her like a bus. She managed to swing the bathroom door open and stumble out and screamed out as the most terrifying pain she had ever felt in her life shot through her, she lifted her head and saw Jesse standing at the end of the hall, wide eyed.

"Jess-" She said helplessly, sweat accumulating on her brow at a wild rate. The room started spinning and she pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Aubrey!" Jesse exclaimed, sprinting towards her and steadying her before she could fall. Her eyelids were heavy, but she wasn't going to let them fall shut, she was too scared. "What's wrong?!"

"I think…t-there's something wrong w-with her" Jesse had to support the whole weight of his girlfriend.

"No, Aubrey there's nothing wrong with her!" Jesse assured, placing his hand on her stomach. "You're gonna be alright, but you're going to have to go to hospital" He supported her as he helped her down the hall.

"If anything's wrong it's my fault" She sobbed before doubling over in pain again. "I didn't want to happen in the first place when I first found out"

"Stop" Jesse said sternly "Nothing is wrong with our daughter, we just need a professional to tell us so."

* * *

**Well sorry about the cliffhanger, originally it wasn't gonna be one but, yeah it happened. y'all gonna hate me **

**So what do you think?**


End file.
